Laundry treating appliances, such as vertical axis washing machines, typically include a cabinet, a tub in the interior of the cabinet, and a rotatable wash basket mounted in the tub that receives laundry for treatment according to a cycle of operation. The tub may suspend from the cabinet, and may be supported by one or more suspension systems, which may include a spring located at the bottom of the tub. Liquid may interact with the suspension systems, which may contribute to instability, vibration, and noise.